


Blinded by the Sunlight

by ReeLeeV



Series: MONSTA X Bingo Winter 2017 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Jooheon is nagged into a blind date by his roommate, Kihyun. He goes into it thinking it the dumbest idea ever, but leaves with a much more pleasant mindset.My second prompt for the MONSTA X Bingo Winter Edition 2017!





	

Jooheon drums his fingers nervously on the table, tapping out a beat to a song he’s been working on, and glances over at the door every time he hears the little bell above the sound at the entrance of a new customer. He sighs for the umpteenth time that day, shaking his head at himself at yet another stranger walking in. Of course, it technically is a stranger that he’s waiting for. A stranger that’s running extremely late, might he add. At this rate, he’ll have to leave to go to work before his blind date even shows up.

He can’t believe he’s found himself roped into this situation. He glances over pointedly at Kihyun who’s working the front register, shaking his head at his persistent hyung. If it hadn’t been for Kihyun’s endless nagging, he could be home right now working on a mixtape. Although, if he were home right now and not on this ridiculous blind date, Kihyun would be nagging him and he wouldn’t be able to work anyway.

“Sorry,” a bright voice suddenly says, shaking Jooheon from his thoughts. “I meant to be here sooner, but my alarm didn’t go off on time.” A young man with dark brown hair and a smile so brilliant it nearly blinds Jooheon takes the seat across from him. Jooheon finds himself grinning at the stranger despite himself, his sunny aura a bit infectious. “I’m Minhyuk,” Minhyuk introduces himself, “and I guess you’re Kihyun’s friend he told me about?”

“Jooheon,” the rapper replies with a nod. A moment of silence stretches between them, both surprisingly nervous. Kihyun, the one to blame for this, approaches the table, already holding the two’s regular orders in his hands. He slides them on the table, giving them an encouraging smile, and leaves without so much as a word. Silence follows his departure for an interminable amount of time, and neither know how to begin the conversation. Minhyuk finally takes a deep breath, deciding to dive in.

“I gotta say,” Minhyuk says, sipping some coffee, “I was surprised when Kihyun said he had a possible date for me. Usually, I’m the one that plays matchmaker.” He leans forward on the table, the cute younger man drawing him forward with his deep-set dimples. It’s all he can do to keep himself from bursting out in coos and pulling at his cheeks. “So, Kihyun said that you’re interested in music?”

“I rap,” Jooheon answers with a nod, “and I write and compose my own mix-tapes.” Minhyuk hums admiringly at this.

“That’s really cool!” he says. “I only sing, myself. I could never write my own songs.”

“What kind of stuff do you sing?” Jooheon asks, genuinely curious. “Maybe we could collaborate on something. I always work with Kihyun-hyung, and it always turns out great, but it’d be nice to have a new voice in the mix.” Minhyuk’s already elevated heartrate quickens even more, delighted at the thought.

“I’d love to,” he replies with a nod. “I mainly sing hip-hop and R&B, but I could sing whatever genre you feel comfortable working with.”

“Here,” Jooheon begins, pulling a napkin close to him and writing his cell number down, “this is my number. Call me whenever you’re free, and we’ll plan another time to get together. We can work on music and… whatever else you want to do.” Jooheon adds with a nervous laugh. He hadn't expected this blind date to end in him giving his number to this stranger.

“I definitely will,” Minhyuk tells him with an impossibly brighter smile than before. 

“Sorry,” Jooheon tells him as he begins to stand, “but I have to get to work. This was actually nice… Thanks.” Minhyuk has to fight the urge to pout as he watches the younger begin to leave.

“I guess I was running later than I thought,” Minhyuk murmurs. He grasps the napkin tightly, saying, “I’ll definitely call you later.”

“I’ll definitely be glad to hear from you,” Jooheon replies, and with that, he leaves the café.

Minhyuk watches him leave, a smile unwilling to leave his face. Kihyun returns to his side, taking Jooheon’s empty seat as he takes a deep breath in through his teeth.

“Why were you so late?” he begins. “I told you to set your alarm for three hours before.”

“My phone died last night,” Minhyuk explains to the younger. “Besides, it isn't as if Jooheonney seemed to mind too much. He gave me his number, after all.” He holds up the napkin victoriously, beaming over at the barista. Kihyun chuckles, shaking his head. “Thanks for setting it up, Kihyun-ah. I owe you.”

“Consider it payment for setting me up with Hyunwoo,” Kihyun shrugs. “Now, finish your coffee so I can clean this table.” Minhyuk sticks his tongue out at the younger, who only shakes his head as he returns to work. He takes his time finishing his coffee, already daydreaming about the next time he could see the young rapper.


End file.
